These Are the Days
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: (Finished with EPILOGUE!!!) My first modern day MR fic . It takes place at a public high school. Christian’s a drama geek and Satine’s a cheerleader dating the football captain, Michael Duke. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter One: Of Jocks and Geeks

These Are the Days  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Moulin Rouge, it all belongs to Baz. Duh.  
  
Author's Note: I've been wanting to do a modern day MR fic for a while, in fact I have several ideas for it. This is the first simply because I had the most ideas for it. It's a modern day MR fic taking place at a public high school. Christian's a drama geek, Satine's a cheerleader dating the football captain, Michael Duke. Chaos ensues.   
  
By the way, I'm having an awful time with the lisp, so please forgive me... I'm trying. I tried it without the lisp, but I just love Toulouse's lisp so I couldn't... so... bear with me, please. Also, for those English geeks of you out there (I'm one too, so no offense meant) any fragments used in this story are for effect. They're supposed to be there. Just thought I'd mention that. Read on, citizens.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: Of Jocks and Geeks  
  
Christian McDeere parked his beat-up blue convertible bug in the parking lot of Montmartre Memorial High School. He stared at the building in near agony. It was huge- at least three times the size of his old high school. For a moment, he almost wished he hadn't decided to move out after all...  
  
When he turned seventeen, he had gotten a letter from his Uncle Harold offering him a job working at his night club if he came to live with them. Eager to get away from his overbearing parents, he had accepted with barely any thought of the consequences. He was realizing them now.  
  
All that he had known was now miles away. The high school he had attended for three years, his friends... he even missed his parents, as much as he hated to admit it. He tried to convince himself that working for Uncle Harold would be great. He would meet new friends, have fun... yeah, right. Who was he kidding?  
  
He swung his bookbag up on his shoulder, slammed his car door, and headed inside. He might as well make the best of it.  
  
***  
  
The first sound Chris heard when he stepped inside the door was that of a person with a horrifyingly bad lisp. "Scheduels! Evweone take one, pwease." Chris looked to see who the person was, and almost missed him.   
  
He was a very short person, almost a midget, with an unruly shock of black hair and thick glasses set awry on his rounded nose. But his height and glasses wasn't the worst part. He was wearing tan corduroy pants that were too short (despite his already small height) with a black dress shirt tucked tightly in. In the pocket of the shirt was a comb (though Christ didn't see as it got much use), two pencils, a pen, and a small pad of paper. The outfit was completed by a pair of dark brown suspenders.  
  
"Wow, what a-" Chris didn't get to finish his train of thought. Someone else finished it out loud.  
  
"Geek!" A group of jocks was going by and the leader, a tall suave blonde in a letterman jacket, had stepped aside to shove the kid with the lisp. The aforementioned geek fell quite ungracefully to the floor, the papers he was holding scattering everywhere.  
  
The blonde rejoined his friends, all of them laughing loudly. The kid was now scrambling to gather his papers, mumbling to himself, "Oh dea', of dea'."  
  
That's when Chris decided to do something. He helped. He set down his backpack, knelt beside the midget kid and began to pick up the schedules with him. "Here, let me help." He didn't notice the stunning redhead watching him from across the hall.  
  
The kid looked surprised. "Th-thank you." Once all the papers were in some semblance of order, they stood. The geek brushed himself off and extended a hand. "How do you do? My name is Henry Raymond Toulouse, the thecond. Call me Henry."  
  
Chris tried not to smile. "And I'm Christian McDeere. Call me Chris." They shook.  
  
"Nithe to meet you, Cwis." He pulled a paper from the pile he held. "Scheduel?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're new, aren't you?" He nodded in the affirmative. "Thenior?" Another nod. "Me too. That means we'll be gwaduating together!"  
  
This time, Chris did smile at the midget's exuberance. "That's right." He glanced at his schedule as the first bell rang. "Gotta go, Henry. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye, Cwis!" The miniature senior walked off, and Christian realized for the first time that his height and lisp weren't his only problems. He also had a permanent limp. Chris' heart ached at ever wanting to call Henry a geek.  
  
He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long, almost waist-length wavy red hair, a perfect complexion, rosy cheeks, ruby-red lips, and sea-green eyes that sparkled when he looked into them. Not to mention her perfect figure.   
  
For a moment, Chris stopped breathing. Then she spoke. "That was sweet." Her voice was like an angel's.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
She smiled, flashing pearly-white teeth. Could she be any more perfect? "What you did for Henry. They're so mean to him sometimes. I know he appreciates what you did. He doesn't have many friends, you know."  
  
He swallowed, hard. This perfect girl was telling him how nice he was... what do you say to that? He had to say something. Something suave, sweet, charming... "Th-thank you." Great, he sounded like Henry. The next thing he knew, he'd be lisping.  
  
He was graced with another perfect smile before she turned away, her short cheerleader skirt flouncing around her long, thin legs as she walked. Chris sunk against the wall. He was in love.  
  
The second bell rang and he sighed. He was also now late. He forced his shaky legs into submission and sprinted towards his class, glancing at the schedule. Calculus. Great. Just great.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Should I keep going? Let me know, kay? (Hint: That means review this.) Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Rhythm of the Night

Chapter Two: The Rhythm of the Night  
  
Author's Note: I'm loving this story! It's so much fun to write, and it's now fun to 'write with a lisp' for Henry. Thanks millions to all my reviewers! I'm thrilled to pieces with all the reviews, I really am. *hugs all the reviewers*  
  
***  
  
After school, Christian searched out Henry, the most memorable of the people he had met that day. He didn't count the gorgeous cheerleader, simply because he didn't even know her name. "Henry!" he called, trying to catch the midget before he got into his car.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Cwis!" He waited for Chris to make his way to the rusty station wagon Henry was driving. "How was your first day of class?"  
  
"Eh..." he shrugged. "Not the best, but hey, that's life, right?"  
  
"Wight."   
  
He thought a moment, then came up with an idea. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Thudying."  
  
Chris guessed that what he meant was 'studying,' so he made a suggestion. "How about you come with me to The Rhythm tonight. My uncle's the owner and I'm going to be working there. I could use someone to talk to."  
  
"The Withm?" He paused. "I don't think tho, Cwis. Thanks."  
  
"Why not? My uncle says everyone from Montmartre High goes there."  
  
The little scholar looked sad at the statement. "Evwyone exthept me, I thpose."  
  
"Come on, Henry. I don't know anyone. You can tell me who everyone is and we can talk about them behind their backs."  
  
"Weally?" Henry brightened immediately at the opportunity to be on the giving end of some gossip.  
  
"Really." He didn't give his new friend a chance to change his mind. "I'll meet you there at six, okay?"  
  
"Got it. Thee you later!"  
  
Chris chuckled to himself. "Bye."  
  
***  
  
Chris hurried home to change from his school clothes to something more fun. After all, he was going to the hottest dance club in town. And he might even see the pretty girl there. He wanted to look good. He changed into his favorite pair of faded jeans and a sleeveless black shirt that displayed the tattoo of a red windmill that was on his right shoulder. After running gel through his hair to spike up the ends, he was ready.  
  
***  
  
The Rhythm was definitely the hottest place in town. Uncle Harold hadn't been lying. Chris saw hundreds of Montmartre High letterman jackets and quite a few vaguely familiar faces. There were students from surrounding high schools as well. Chris parked his Bug in the almost over-crowded parking lot and began to make his way towards the front door.   
  
The club was an incredibly place, even on the outside. It was a two-story brick building radiating with a thousand neon lights. Uncle Harold had always loved neon lights. Even Christian's room at home was decorated with them.   
  
It must have cost a fortune to decorate the club. Each individual brick seemed to be painted a different color, and over that was painted wild designs. Strobe lights practically blinded anyone entering the building, but no one seemed to care. The crowd waiting to get in was practically pulsating, and The Rhythm wouldn't even open for another half-hour.   
  
It was almost six now. Harold would be expecting him. As he walked through the crowd, holding up the ID that identified him as a Rhythm employee so he wouldn't be brutally attacked for 'cutting', Chris spotted a familiar short figure way back in the line.   
  
"Henry!" he called, waving. His friend smiled and waved back. He looked as if he felt extremely out of place. He looked out of place, since he hadn't changed from the outfit he had worn to school and the rest of the crowd was in their raciest, sexiest outfits. But Chris barely noticed now, he was just happy to see a familiar face. "Come with me!" he called.  
  
Henry cupped a hand to his ear. "What?"  
  
Chris waved him over, yelling, "Come with me!" He waited while his short friend picked his way through the crowd. "I'll get you in now."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem." Well, there would have been no problems had it not been for the two happening to go past the same group of jocks that had harassed Henry before. One pushed Henry against the wall. "Where do you think you're going, Geek?"  
  
Chris' anger flared and he shoved the kid away. "Lay off, buddy." He shoved his ID in the football player's face. "Leave him alone, or you won't get in, ever. Got it, numbnuts?"  
  
The bully acted nonchalant. "Sure, whatever man." He rejoined his friends as Chris and Henry headed for the entrance, but Chris could hear mutters of 'Geek-in-training' following after him. He didn't care. Screw them.  
  
"I'm thorry, Cwis."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Henry." They made it through the entrance with no further problems. The bouncer let Henry in after Christian okayed him by saying, "He's with me."  
  
The inside of The Rhythm was, if possible, even more outlandishly decorated than the outside had been. Henry was aghast. Eight-foot high cancan dancers seemed to kick their way in brightly painted colors across a glittering black wall while men in neon-colored top hats goggled at the sight. The tile floor had even been painted, forming a spiraling swirl that started from the middle and circled its way to the walls in an array of mind-numbing colors.   
  
A wide balcony worked its way around the entire room. From it hung flashing lights of all colors. "Christian!" A loud voice behind him boomed his name. He turned to see his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Harold!" Chris would recognize him anywhere. His uncle was a tall, red-haired man with a more than slight paunch. He was well known for his wild outfits. Tonight was no different. Harold wore black pants with a red and white zigzag stripe up each side, a red and white striped shirt, a red cummerbund, highly polished red shoes, and a black beret.   
  
Chris hadn't been able to see his uncle at home in the three days he'd been there because his uncle was constantly working at the club, trying to make it bigger and better. He realized now how much he missed his uncle. "This place is unreal!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it! Don't you love it?" He swept Chris up in a giant bear hug, spouting off sentence after sentence in his over-exuberant way. "I'm so glad you're here. Is this your friend? He's quite welcome, you know. Tonight's going to be the biggest crowd we've had in a long time, I can feel it!" He looked like a five-year-old opening Christmas presents. "Everything's going so well!"  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter Three: The Boyfriend Problem

Chapter Three: The Boyfriend Problem  
  
Author's Note: Seriously, I want to go to The Rhythm! I should build it or something... LoL. Dedicated to Karita, my new buddy and totally spiffy reviewer! She also happens to guest star in my story!  
  
***  
  
Henry followed Chris around the wide balcony of The Rhythm, still staring in awe around him. Chris was setting up the tables for the night, for that was what the balcony was used for- eating, drinking, and talking with friends. The main floor was strictly for dancing.   
  
The balcony was lighted only by black lights and had been originally painted all black. But Harold had been thoughtful enough to provide a continuous supply of florescent paint that glowed when under a black light, as well as plenty of paintbrushes. The patrons of The Rhythm had used it to scrawl messages and paint pictures all along the walls.  
  
Chris glanced at them as he worked, smiling at declarations of love like "Sarah loves Ryan" that had been violently crossed out when one had wronged or broken up with the other. "So, what do you think of the place, Henry?"  
  
"Incandiferous!"  
  
Chris laughed. "That's a good word for it."  
  
Henry looked pleased with himself. "I thaw it in a movie." He continued his observation of the place. "When will it open, Cwis?"  
  
He glanced at his watch, just as crowd began to gather below. "About... now." They both moved to the edge of the balcony to survey those on the dance floor. As coats came off, erotic outfits were displayed. Chris smiled as Henry's mouth dropped. Obviously, this was one sheltered kid.  
  
"Boys, boys, it won't do to have you drooling over the girls from up here! You need to gawk at them on the dance floor so they notice you and gawk right back." A vaguely familiar voice came from behind them. Chris turned around to see his Aunt Kara.  
  
Kara Zidfield was an unusual woman, which is why she fit so perfectly with Harold. She was a bit on the short side at 5 and a half feet, but made up for it with platforms and almost terrifyingly high heels. She was also quite pretty, with long reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and a startlingly bright smile. Oh, and there was the fact that she was about twenty years younger than Harold.  
  
Anymore, that fact didn't seem to matter to Chris. They blended together so well that it was basically a match made in heaven. Tonight she was wearing a short red dress with a plunging neckline, knee-high black boots, and a beret that matched her husband's.  
  
"Hey Aunt Kara." He now noticed that the red tint of her hair had been accented by red highlights. On her, it looked good.  
  
"Christian McDeere! It's been much too long! I'm always telling your mother to let you visit more."  
  
He chuckled. "I think she's afraid I'll be corrupted by you and Uncle Harold."  
  
She gasped as if surprised. "Me? Corrupt you? How dare she presume to think that?" She winked at Henry. "So, would you boys like a drink? The bar's opening."  
  
"Not corrupting us, right, Auntie?"  
  
"Of course not, dear." As a nearly-college age boy passed, Kara whistled at him. "Hey, Hot Stuff!"  
  
"Aunt Kara!" Chris exclaimed. "Wait till I tell Uncle Harold."  
  
She only smiled. "What, and you think he doesn't flirt with all those barely-dressed teeny-boppers who try to proposition him? I'm only doing my fair share."  
  
"Good point."  
  
***  
  
The two boys sat at the bar, sipping some concoction Aunt Kara had ordered for them. Henry looked as if he felt guilty for drinking while underage. Chris assured him that it happened all the time. They traded remarks on the various people that passed by their table. Chris pointed to the group of jocks who had been harassing Henry. "So, who are the jerks?"  
  
"The blonde ith the foothbaw capthan. He ith the..." He searched for the right word, his forgetfulness kicking in.  
  
"Leader?" Chris had been noticing that all of the jocks seemed to listen to the blonde and laugh and agree with anything he said or did. Monkey see, monkey do. It was amazing how idiots thought that other idiots were somehow gods that should be worshipped. Chris hated preps like that... thinking that they were somehow better than the system.  
  
"Wight."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Michael Duke."  
  
Henry was still talking, but Chris didn't notice. *She* had come in the room. His perfect girl, the cheerleader. She was wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt covered in sequins, a black leather miniskirt, and a silver belly chain around her wonderfully bare midriff. Her beautiful red hair was curled into perfect ringlets that were piled on top of her head. The lights seemed to reflect off her, giving her an ethereal glow. He watched her move across the dance floor. "God..." he whispered.  
  
"Cwis?" Henry was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
His friend didn't need to ask who he meant. It was obvious by his pointed stare. "That ith Thatine Gwant."  
  
"Satine?" Henry nodded. Satine Grant... Satine... it was a name that somehow fit her perfectly. "I think I love her, Henry." It was true... he had known it from the moment he'd seen her at school. She was the only one he could love. She was sweet, beautiful, kind, and God was she sexy... but it was more than just looks. He could *tell* that she was so much more than her beauty showed. He just knew it. And he would be the one to find out her secrets, to whisper sweet nothings to, to spend rainy days with... "I'm going to ask her to dinner."  
  
"Oh no..." He seemed dismayed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's a bad idea, Cwis."  
  
"Why, Henry? What's wrong with her? She's perfect!"  
  
"Not exawy, Cwis. She's dating Michael Duke."  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Chapter Four: Conversation Over Drinks

Chapter Four: Conversation over Drinks  
  
Author's Note: At long last, Chapter Four. Sorry it took so long, I've been swamped with working on a speech and a 9 page report for school. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Dating Michael Duke? The words didn't seem to register. How could an angel like her date a bastard like him? From what he had seen of Satine, she was sweet, kind, and good. Michael was exactly the opposite. Maybe he had found a flaw with the new object of his affection. She must be stupid.  
  
He ordered another drink to drown his sorrow in and mournfully watched Satine as she approached Michael and his group of monkeys. The blonde slid an arm around Satine waist, drawing her in for a deep kiss. His hands slid down to her ass and he squeezed a handful of flesh. She visibly jerked and pushed at him.  
  
Chris straightened. Trouble in paradise? Maybe Satine wasn't stupid after all. A new scenario took place in his mind. She would be a damsel in distress and he would be her knight. Just as he was about to stand and descend to the dance floor, he realized that she wasn't such a damsel in distress after all.   
  
Michael hadn't quite taken the hint and was still trying to French his girlfriend. She seemed disgusted and said something to him. Of course, Chris couldn't hear what was said, but neither seemed happy. A few of Duke's goons started snickering. Seeing that his reputation was at stake, he grew very red and slapped Satine.  
  
Infuriated and hurt, Satine rammed her knee into Michael's groin and, amidst the delighted whooping of the other jocks, she strode away, head held high. "Bitch!" Michael called after her, half bent over in pain.  
  
Chris froze in his seat as she appeared on the balcony and walked past where the two were seated. She made her way over to the bar and sat next to the wall, trying to hide the bright red welt that was forming on her cheek.  
  
Kara McDeere appeared at his side, bending down to whisper to Christian. "If my eyes aren't mistaken, and they seldom are, there's a very pretty young lady sitting at the bar who could use the comfort of a polite and handsome gentleman caller." She winked at him coyly.  
  
"What?" He was amazed at his aunt's intuition. She hadn't even been in earshot when he had mentioned her before. How had she known...?  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, boy. I saw the way you look at her. It's the way Harold looked at me when we first met. Now go on, buy her a drink. She'll appreciate the company."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, mister. Trust me. I'm a professional." She patted his cheek in a very 'aunt-ish' way, then returned to her table, where she had been involved in conversation with her 'Hot Stuff' from earlier.  
  
With a sigh, Chris rose from his seat and brushed himself off nervously, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like he was inexperienced with girls. That was far from the truth. But it was her... and she was so perfect... it had to be just right. He glanced at Henry, silently asking permission to leave, or a blessing to leave. He wasn't sure which.  
  
His little friend simply smiled and waved him away with his drink. For someone who had been so opposed to the thought of drinking, he sure had a lot of empty glasses in front of him. Chris made a mental note to remember to drive him home afterwards.  
  
Hesitating only a moment longer, Chris made his way through the crowd to where Satine was sitting. Fortunately, the seat beside her was still unoccupied. He glanced over the balcony, noticing that Michael was now dancing, quite closely, with some slut who was practically spilling out of her shirt. He slid into the seat next to her. "So, we meet again."  
  
She started, not expecting anyone to speak to her. Few had missed her little stunt on the dance floor. She turned to him, brushing a loose strand of vibrant red hair from her eyes. A smile softened her face. "Oh, you."  
  
He returned the smile. "Yes, that's what most people call me. But you, my lady, can call me Chris."  
  
"Chris. Nice to finally know what to call you."  
  
"And what can I call you?"  
  
"My name's Satine. But please, call me Tina. All my friends do."  
  
He pretended to bow. "I am honored to be considered one of your friends, considering this is the second time we've spoken."  
  
"You made a good impression." She touched her cheek absentmindedly, then winced at the pain.  
  
Reaching out, he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face, examining the red imprint. "So did someone else, I see."  
  
She turned her face away. "It's nothing." Her tone advised him to leave it alone... for now.  
  
He motioned to the bartender. "Two strawberry daiquiris."  
  
A smile instantly lit up her face. "Those are my favorites!"  
  
Chris frowned as the barkeep put the two drinks down in front of him. "Oh... you thought one was for you?"  
  
This statement flustered her. "No, of course not... I was just saying that I like them... not that I want one..."  
  
With a crooked smile, he slid one of the drinks over to her. "I was kidding."  
  
She accepted it with a sheepish grin. "Thanks." She took a sip, her eyes quietly examining him. Then she spoke again, her mouth half full of strawberry daiquiri. "Moulin rouge."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your tattoo." Her thin pale finger reached out and touched his arm, lightly tracing the design. "It's French for red windmill."  
  
"I knew that," he countered.  
  
She snickered. "Yeah, right."  
  
"I did! I got it last year after studying France and learning about the Moulin Rouge and the Diamond Dogs. It seemed like such an incredible place."  
  
"Wow, so you're not just a bunch of talk after all."  
  
He winked at her. "Definitely not. For like three months I wanted to go back and time and be able to wear top hats and tuxedoes and dance with the girls."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Just dance?"  
  
"Well... one thing can lead to another..."  
  
A knowing smile flickered across her face, just as all the lights in the building changed to red. 'Meet You in the Red Room' suddenly blared through the speakers. Tina got to her feet and held out her hand to Chris. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course, my lady." He took her hand and she led him down the stairs to the dance floor, right past Michael and his slut.  
  
Christian couldn't believe it. Tina was so close. Her perfume was intoxicating him almost as much as her looks were. She sang along with the music, purring "Meet you in the Red Room," in his ear in a way that made his knees shake.  
  
"You look like a diamond." Without thinking, the words spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do." He blushed. "Your shirt, I mean... it makes you look like a sparkling diamond."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, regarding him. "Thanks, Chris." Without warning, she kissed him, pressing her full lips against his. If Tina's arms hadn't been around him, he might have collapsed.  
  
"Wait..." he murmured. She broke the kiss, looking curiously at him. He swallowed. "You're just doing this to get back at him, aren't you?" He could practically feel Michael's glare stabbing him between the shoulderblades.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, Chris. You're a sweet person... I didn't want to hurt you... it's just..."  
  
He held up a hand, cutting her off. "Don't worry about it. Anytime you want to get back at him, I'll be here." He managed a debonair smile before turning and retreating up the stairs to the table where Henry sat. He flopped into his chair, watching painfully as Mike took Tina back into his arms. "I'm screwed, Henry. Officially screwed."  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Chapter Five: Planned Coincidence

Chapter Five: Planned Coincidence  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you by eavesdropping, because it's so useful! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Karita and Black Tangled Heart, a totally awesome reviewer. Jeez, it's really hard to remember to write 'Tina' instead of 'Satine'... I have to keep going back and correcting myself, LoL.  
  
***  
  
Chris lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. All he could think about was her. He could still almost feel her kissing him. It had felt almost genuine... but she didn't care about him. The truth seemed to slap him back to reality.  
  
Why would she date such a jerk? He treated her bad. No one should have to deal with that. "Well," he muttered to himself, "I'll have to do something about it." But what?  
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Tina seemed to avoid him. Mike didn't, however. He and his gang of idiots went out of their way to make life miserable for both Henry and Chris, the 'Geek-in-Training.' It was his official title now.  
  
Not that he truly cared. They could call him whatever they wanted. The only thing that broke his heart was when Mike wrapped his arms around Tina and kissed her. Then, he could have died. For wanting something you can't have is the worst torture known to man, as Chris soon found out.  
  
Just when Chris thought his day couldn't get any worse, it got better. While fishing through his locker after school for a Calculus worksheet, he overheard some of Tina's cheerleader friends talking.  
  
"Are you coming with us after school?" A shapely blonde leaned against her locker, playing with a lock of hair.  
  
Another shrugged, smoothing the pleats of her skirt. "I dunno. Who else is going?"  
  
"Well... me, Sarah, Kate, Hannah, Nicole... oh, and Tina. We managed to steal her away from Mike for a few minutes, heaven forbid."  
  
Chris froze, halfway bent inside his locker. Tina? Without Mike? His mind raced. He had to see her again, to talk to her. Maybe somehow he could change her mind. The girls were still talking. A brunette cracked her gum. "I know what you mean. It's like she's hardly ever without him, lucky bitch."  
  
The first blonde folded her arms across her chest. "I wonder if he knows what it's like to be with a real woman."  
  
The others laughed. "Oh, and you could show him, Nina?"  
  
"You bet I could. I'm a better fuck than Tina ever will be, from what I've heard." They all giggled. Chris flushed with anger. How dare they talk about Tina that way?  
  
As always happen when talking about a person behind their back, Satine chose that moment to enter the conversation. "I will be what?"  
  
Nina smiled sweetly. "Meeting us at Robert's for ice cream. Or did I hear wrong?"  
  
"No, you're right. Mike's playing football with the guys tonight."  
  
"Great!" The other blonde smiled fakely. "We'll see you there around five, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good." Satine smiled once, as if unsure of herself, then turned away and hurried off. Chris might have stared longingly after her, but he had an idea.  
  
***  
  
It was four-thirty. Christian parked his convertible bug outside Robert's Ice Cream shop, waiting. His blue-gray eyes scanned the parking lot for any sign of a flash of gorgeous red hair that would signal Tina's arrival. He needed to talk to her.  
  
The radio was playing Elton John, and he absentmindedly sang along. "My gift is my song... and this one's for you." He sighed wistfully. How he wished he could sing to Tina, like in those old musicals, to make her fall in love with him. If only it was that easy.  
  
He slumped back in his seat, ready to pull away and leave. It was hopeless. But then, a flash of red hair caught his eye. It was like a long awaited sunrise after a stormy starless night. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts, but to Chris she was a vision, a goddess. His mouth went dry and he slumped further down in his seat, not wanting to be seen.  
  
But, as luck would have it, Tina did see him. She hesitated a brief moment before glancing around and heading in his direction. She leaned against the side of the car. "Hey, Chris."  
  
"Hey."  
  
There was a long silence. "What's up?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not much... just hanging out."  
  
"Nice car."  
  
He laughed. Ladybug, as he called his car, was the furthest thing from nice. "Thanks... liar."  
  
Tina pursed her lips in mock haughtiness and put her hands on her hips. "Why, Christian McDeere, how rude!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Not only are you a liar, but you're a terrible actress."  
  
That amazing smile spread across her face. "Can I join you?"  
  
His former suaveness came back to him as he swung himself out of the car and ran over to her side, opening the door with a chauffeur-like bow. "Of course, my lady."  
  
She pretended to lift her skirts as if she were some stuck-up actress, waving importantly to all her friends. Chris tried hard not to laugh as he marched over to the driver's side and got back into the car, pretending to drive away. Tina giggled cutely. "You're silly."  
  
"Look at you!"  
  
Her smile flashed again. "It's okay for me, I'm just a ditzy cheerleader."  
  
He shook his head. "No you're not. You're not one of them."  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "How would you know?"  
  
"Just by talking with you, Tina. You're better than they are."  
  
A hush fell over the car again as they listened to Frank Sinatra serenade them. "I wanted to apologize..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"... you know, for leading you on like I did, at The Rhythm."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I don't normally do stuff like that. There was just something about you..."  
  
"Well, I am charmingly handsome."  
  
She laughed. "Of course."  
  
Chris glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "So... you didn't feel anything, when we were dancing?"  
  
She paused. "No, Chris. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." He was about to respond, but just then a carload of cheerleaders pulled into the parking lot. "God, they're here."  
  
"You don't want to go with them." It was an observation, not a question.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't."  
  
"Then stay here and talk."  
  
"But Chris..."  
  
He held up a hand. "No one will see, you don't need to worry. Here, I'll put up the hood." Slowly, the black hood concealed their identities. "Now, where would the fair lady like to go?"  
  
"Well..." she smiled slowly. "I know this place I can take you to... it's very private, and no one will bother us."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."  
  
"You should be." As Chris drove away from Robert's, neither noticed Nina watching them, a plan forming behind her dark eyes.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. Chapter Six: Under the Stars

Chapter Six: Under the Stars  
  
Author's Note: Just a Tina/Chris interlude... for a little bit, at least. Dedicated to Hannah, to save her from dying, and to Kate, cause she reads this and reviews even though she's never seen MR (poor lass...).  
  
***  
  
"Turn here." Chris quickly flicked on his blinker and turned onto a narrow dirt road.  
  
"Again I ask, where are we going?" They had been driving for nearly an hour. It was already dark, but she had refused several times to answer him.  
  
She shook her head, her red curls bouncing slightly. "Not telling. The road curves a bit here."  
  
He glanced over at her, a smile playing across his lips. "I hope you're not taking me to your secret hideout where you'll seduce and murder me, because I really feel that Mike should know about it beforehand."  
  
She laughed. "Don't be silly." She glanced out the window to hide her smile. "Of course he already knows."  
  
A chuckle erupted from his mouth. "Well then, lead on. I'm in total cooperation now."  
  
"Good. I hate having to use the whip." She winked at him. "Okay, now turn off here and go between those two big trees."  
  
"Okay..." Slowly, he guided the vehicle between the oaks. "Should I be looking for a cave or a shack where you keep your victims?"  
  
"Just drive."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Okay, Westly."  
  
He glanced at her. "You watched Princess Bride?"  
  
"Of course, but the book is so much better."  
  
"It's my favorite!"  
  
"Mine too! I'd do anything to get the unabridged version. I've looked all over for it, but I can't find it anywhere."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They shared a quick smile before Tina directed him to stop. "Now roll down the hood."  
  
He did so. "Wow."  
  
She smiled proudly, standing and leaning on the top of the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" They were on a cliff overlooking the city from a distance. The bright city lights were but a dim glow against the backdrop of the stars. He had never seen stars so brilliant. She seemed to read his mind. "They aren't so bright in the city. All the lights block them out." She sighed happily. "They're like diamonds."  
  
Tina looked so happy, he hated to disturb her. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To talk. This is where I come to think... and to get away from all," she gestured below to the city, "that." Chris watched as the night wind played with her long hair. "You don't understand what it's like to be here, Chris. You're new. They haven't poisoned you since birth with what they expect you to be and do."  
  
"And what do they expect you to be?"  
  
"Another cheerleader, with a boyfriend who's the best jock in school. They expect me to be happy and peppy all the time and never say what I feel or think. They expect me to be this," she touched a hand to her chest. "They want me to be Tina- this person I pretend to be." She shook her head. "I don't want to pretend, Chris."  
  
He touched her hand. "Then don't."  
  
Her sad eyes looked into his. "But I have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Chris... who would I be if I wasn't what I am now? You can't just change who you are. It's not that easy. Besides, I don't even know what I would be if I wasn't... me."  
  
"You'll never know unless you find out."  
  
"True." Her eyes had a faraway look, as if she were lost in some other world. "Do you know the real reason I don't want to stop pretending?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Because I would be nothing, a nobody. I'm nothing without Mike and nothing without the girls. I'm not even a decent cheerleader, but with them there, no one notices." She sighed heavily, seeming to come back to herself. "If I wasn't who I was... no one would notice me."  
  
Chris wrapped his fingers around Tina's hand, squeezing it gently. "I would."  
  
He spoke but two words, but they melted her heart with the effectiveness of a powerful ballad. "Chris..." She turned to him, leaning into his open arms and melting in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her with a desire to protect her from all her troubles. "How are you so sweet?"  
  
"It's a gift," he murmured into her soft hair.  
  
"Why weren't you here long ago? Then I wouldn't have ever had to pretend. I could have been me." She clung to him like a lifeline.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you." He kissed her forehead, her cheek, then paused to look into her eyes for permission to continue. She kissed him instead, pressing her lips tenderly against his. This kiss was different than their first. It was just between them, private and personal. It was tender and passionate, soft and furious, all at the same time.  
  
Before he had time to put up the hood, she had him in the back seat. She planted hot kisses all over his neck and face, and his hands held her close. He was hardly able to believe what was happening. Tina grabbed the bottom of his shirt and was about to pull it over his head when he forced himself to stop.   
  
"Wait."  
  
"Don't worry," she whispered, kissing his neck. "I have condoms in my purse."  
  
"No... that's not it."  
  
She looked up at him from her position, straddled across his waist. "Then what is it, Chris? Don't you want to?"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "It's not that either. You have no idea how much I want to... but we can't."  
  
"Oh." She sat up, adjusting her shirt. "I see."  
  
"No... Tina... don't do this. Don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
He wanted to smack himself. How could he be so stupid? "You have a boyfriend, Tina... I don't want to make you do something you'll regret later."  
  
"I won't regret it."  
  
"Yes, you will. You know it's true." He kissed her cheek gently. "I'll always be here, Tina. I'm not leaving you."  
  
Finally accepting his answer, she snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chris."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
She cast her eyes downward. "I feel so stupid now..."  
  
He smiled tenderly at her. "Don't. No one'll know."  
  
A harsh laugh interrupted their reverie. "That's what you think, darling."  
  
The two visibly jerked away from each other, turning to see who had spoken. The starlight illuminated the dark-eyed face. "Nina!" gasped Tina.  
  
"That's right, dear. Thought you were alone, did you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled haughtily. "I think I should be the one asking you that. Lying in each other's arms in the back of a car in a secluded forest, clothes rumpled, smeared lipstick... looks a bit suspicious to me. I can imagine how it would sound if the news happened to leak out to Mike..."  
  
Tina lunged for the girl. "You wouldn't."  
  
There was another laugh. "You wanna bet? I've been thinking... you've fucked him long enough... it's time for you to step aside and let someone else have a turn."  
  
"Please, Nina... don't do this. You don't understand."  
  
"Oh no, Tina. I understand. I understand how easy it is to let a little secret slip at just the right moment..." She turned away to stalk back into the woods. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Unless, that is, there's something in it for me."  
  
END CHAPTER SIX 


	7. Chapter Seven: Back to Reality

Chapter Seven: Back to Reality  
  
Author's Note: Ahh! It's the return of the lisp! Fun times. Oh, and just a note to Karita- forgive me for dissing cheerleaders. I love ya!  
  
***  
  
There was absolute silence in the clearing. Nini glared at Chris and Tina, each waiting for the other to make the next move. Finally, Tina started laughing. Chris looked at her in surprise. What in hell was she doing? Nina seemed to be thinking the same thing. Tina's laughter had thrown her off-guard.  
  
Tina's laughs finally drifted off into an amused giggle. "Oh, Nina... you're quite funny."  
  
The girl crossed her arms, indignant. "What?"  
  
"I have to thank you. I've been in desperate need of a good laugh." She noticed Chris staring at her, a confused look on his face, and had to struggle not to laugh for real this time.  
  
Nina took a threatening step forward. "I guess you don't get it, sweetheart. I'm going to tell your boyfriend you've been sleeping around."  
  
Tina's face went deadly serious. "No. You don't get it Nina. You don't seem to understand who you're going up against. Me. I know hundreds of things about you that could get you thrown off the squad and even expelled. I guess you've forgotten about your big mouth telling everyone in the squad your juicy little secrets."  
  
Nina hesitated, staring in shock. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
The cheerleader narrowed her eyes. "I could kick you off the squad for this."  
  
That brought on another laugh. "Go right ahead. I hate the squad. I hate the slutty skirts and the mindless cheers and the fake smiles and the way guys think you're easy just cause you're a cheerleader. I hate having to be ditzy and happy all the damn time! What if I want to be moody or angry? What if I want to be my own person?" She laughed again, bitterly. "Kick me off, please. I'd be grateful to you, for once in my life."  
  
Nina opened her mouth for a comeback, but found none ready to escape her lips. So she closed her mouth, pressing her lips into a firm line. After a moment's hesitation, she turned and ran off, her body enveloped by the darkness of night.  
  
For a bit longer silence reigned as they heard the retreating sounds of her car fade into the distance. Then Chris turned to Tina, shaking his head. "You amaze me."  
  
She attempted a smile. "I try." A laugh turned into a half-sob. "I guess I can forget about winning the 'Most Spirited' award this year, huh?"  
  
He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Tina. It'll be okay now. Who needs cheerleading when we have each other?"  
  
She shook her head, pulling away. "No, Chris. We can't be together."  
  
"What? But I thought..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. But now... I'll be nothing if I don't have Mike. You can't imagine what it's like. When I came here freshman year, I was nothing, no one. I was some country girl from a farm, not an already popular girl from the public grade school. I got called names too, just like Henry. Hell, we were best friends in freshman year. But I wasn't happy like he was. I wanted to be popular. I needed it."  
  
"Tina..."  
  
She held up a hand. "I'm not finished. Sophomore year I got all the best clothes, looked glamorous every day, giggled and gossiped with the rest of the girls, made the cheerleading squad, and found an admirer in Mike. That was the key. Once we were a couple, I was truly accepted. I got phone calls from guys I didn't even know asking me out. Girls who never talked to me suddenly were inviting me on shopping sprees and girls' night out. You don't know what that was like. I can't give that up, Chris... I'm sorry."  
  
He silently climbed back into the driver's seat. "So am I."  
  
Neither spoke again until they arrived back at Robert's. She paused before getting into her car. "Can we still be friends?"  
  
His eyes remained focused on the steering wheel as he shrugged impassively. "Sure." Without another word, he sped out of the parking lot and headed back home.  
  
***  
  
The next two weeks went on without another encounter between the two. Chris avoided her like the plague, and whenever he happened to pass her in the hall, he made sure his eyes didn't meet hers. Soon, she stopped trying to talk to him.  
  
Chris became practically inseparable from Henry. They hung out before school, during lunch, and after school. Uncle Harold even got him a job at The Rhythm. Chris would clean off the tables and wipe them off, while Henry limped along behind him, carrying a huge bin of dirty dishes. Before the club opened, they would take down all the chairs from the tabletops, only to replace them again at closing time.  
  
And so they passed the days. The two spent weekends together at the local coffeehouse, discussing, and sometimes arguing, everything from art to love to theology. Sometimes, they stumbled upon the topic of Tina.  
  
Henry gazed at Chris over his glasses. "Do you thill love her, Cwis?"  
  
He didn't answer for a long time as he warmed his hands around the coffee cup, gazing into the steaming liquid. "Yeah, Henry. I do. And it's stupid, you know, because I had the chance to do something about it... and I blew it. And then I acted like it was her fault." He sighed. "She probably hates me now for the way I've treated her the past few weeks."  
  
Henry reached over and grasped his wrist. "No. Thee loves you. I know it." He drew himself up self-righteously. "I know about these things." Chris couldn't help but smile at the near-sighted midget. "Don't give me that wook, Cwis. I do! Just because I'm thort and don't always talk wight doesn't mean I can't know about things like art and love. I bewieve in them with every fiber of my being. You thould too."  
  
Now properly rebuked, Chris tried to hide another smile. "You're right, of course. I could use your advice more often." His expression was serious. "I mean that."  
  
"Thanks." He took a sip of coffee. "It will work out, Cwis. Twust me."  
  
***  
  
The weeks passed by. Things didn't work out, or at least it seemed that way to Chris. In fact, things stayed pretty much the same. But then it was announced at school one day that tryouts for the Spring Play would be held after school Tuesday in the Student's Lounge.  
  
At first, Chris dismissed the idea without a second thought. But as his life grew increasingly boring, he decided to sign up. After school Monday he headed to the office to put his name on the tryout list. As he was about to sign, he saw Tina's name scrawled in flowery writing at the top of the page. He paused, reconsidering his decision for a brief moment.  
  
But he kept hearing Henry's confident lisp in his head, "It will work out, it will work out."  
  
With a frown, he scribbled 'Christian McDeere' to the bottom of the list. Maybe, just maybe, this was God's way of making it work out.  
  
If not, he could hope, couldn't he?  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. Chapter Eight: Playtime

Chapter Eight: Playtime  
  
Author's Note: Yay, the mysterious play will now make an appearance. I've granted a few wishes. To Mandy- this is NOT Romeo and Juliet. However, I can't give a better reason why she would want to stay with Mike other than to preserve her popularity. Believe me, it's realistic- it happens at my school. To Tracey Winston- you'll get an inside look on Tina this chapter. To Duchess- the name of the play will NOT be Spectacular Spectacular. I wouldn't have liked that either. Hugs to all my reviewers.  
  
***  
  
Nina caught him in the hallway. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
He tried to shake her off. "No."  
  
"Please." Her dark eyes were imploring.  
  
"Fine. Make it fast."  
  
She paused, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry about what I tried to do, you know, to you and Tina. I hope it worked out."  
  
His face hardened. "It didn't."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. "My God... I'm so sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to really hurt you. I was just..."  
  
"Just what?" he growled.  
  
"Jealous." She stared up at him, one hand on his arm. For some reason, he didn't shake it off. She seemed so sincere... "I was jealous of Tina for getting you." Her eyes lowered again. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but ever since you came here, I've been noticing you. I... I think I like you." She swallowed, meeting his eyes again. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Sure."  
  
A soft smile graced her face. "Thank you so much." Abruptly, she hugged him, then stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "If you ever need anything, Chris, just call." He nodded, unable to help but smile back at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. As he walked away, Nina chuckled to herself. "What an idiot."   
  
She had him hook, line, and sinker. Now that Tina was out of the way, she would be able to move in. No one would be able to say that Nina Aire couldn't get a decent guy. And he would do... for now.  
  
***  
  
After school Tuesday, Chris reluctantly made his way down to the Student's Lounge for tryouts. He had failed in convincing Henry to try out with him. "I'm too thort and no one will underthand me," he would retort whenever Chris brought up the subject. So he gave up.  
  
He opened the Lounge door and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was Tina, talking with the foreign exchange student from Argentina. No one was able to correctly pronounce his name, so they had taken to simply calling him 'the Argentinean.'  
  
When Chris entered, she glanced up. Their eyes met for a moment before both looked away. Chris found a seat in the corner of the room.  
  
Moment after he sat down, a senior with almost Gothic paleness stood. Chris recognized him as Audrey, a kid he was almost positive was gay. In a thin, whiny voice he addressed the group. "The teaching staff here at Montmartre High has appointed me as being in charge of this year's Drama Production. That means you all will have to answer to me. We will be..."  
  
From the back of the room came a paper airplane, which hit Audrey in the arm. He frowned severely at his giggling audience. "As I was saying, we will be performing a play, one I've written myself." He smoothed his sweatervest importantly. "It is called The Big Secret and it takes place in Switzerland!" He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
His pride was rudely interrupted by another airplane. This one hit him right in the forehead, accompanied by a shout of "Fag!"  
  
Audrey turned bright red. He stood stock still for several minutes. The room fell silent, each watching to see what he would do. "I quit," he muttered. "I quit." Slowly, he walked to the door, opened it, and glared at all of them before leaving. "This was to be my greatest production. It is your loss, not mine. Goodbye!" he screamed before slamming the door.  
  
Chaos broke out in the room. Paper wads were thrown, gossip was shared, and people started asking what they were going to do now. Chris looked around the room. His gaze fell on Tina once again. Her smile had vanished and tears glistened in her pretty eyes. This had been her chance, he knew. It would have been her chance to prove that she was more than just a failed cheerleader, more than just a pretty face. And now that chance was slipping away.  
  
Well, then. He would have to get it back for her. Abruptly he stood and went to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the students. He failed miserably. "Excuse me... excuse me... um..." No one was paying any attention to him, except for Tina.  
  
She climbed on top of her chair and used her best cheerleader voice to shout, "Hey Montmartre High!" A few people stopped talking, but not many. "Shut up!" she yelled, finally achieving her goal. The room fell silent, all eyes on her. "Thank you," she breathed. "Now, if you don't mind terribly much, my friend Chris would like to talk to you."  
  
She stepped down, offering the chair to Chris. He gave her a soft smile as he stepped up. "Thank you. Like Tina said, my name is Chris. I was hoping to be trying out for a play right now, but it seems several of you have ruined that chance not only for me, but for all of us." He paused. "But I don't want that to happen. I say we go on with this Big Secret thing."  
  
"Yeah right!" interrupted a boy. "Like Audrey's really going to let us use the script now." There were murmurs of agreement.  
  
Chris held up his hand to quiet them. "I'll write it!" He jumped down from the chair, more sure of himself. "Yeah, I'll write it." With a sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes, he began to pace the room, thinking.  
  
"What's the story about?"  
  
He stopped and looked at the girl who had asked the question. "It's about love!" he exclaimed, then turned to fix his eyes on Tina. "It's about love... overcoming all obstacles." Glancing around, he motioned over a good-looking junior, Matt, who Henry had told him could act. "It's about a greedy king who ruled over a vast land. He was handsome but foolish. He could not see that his wife," he gestured to Tina, who rushed over to stand by Matt, "didn't love him. Though she hated him, she stayed married to him for fear of losing the wealth, power, and respect that came with her position."  
  
At these words, Tina jerked almost imperceptibly. He was talking about her. Though the characters were turned around, it was still the same old story. She glanced at him briefly. Did he still care? After the things she had said, what she had done, did he still want to be with her? The real question was, did she still want to be with him? She knew the answer, but she was simply afraid of what that truth would mean.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was still talking. "One day, a poor unknown court singer comes to town..." he was about to point to himself, but paused, calling over the Argentinean. "I mean, comes to the kingdom. He and the queen fall in love, but she tries to deny their love because she doesn't want to risk losing all that she has, just for love. And it just goes on from there."  
  
"But in the end, will someone die?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "Not unless it's the king. I don't like ill-fated romances. They're too depressing." He smiled to himself, happy with the results of his idea. Things were under control and the participants were starting to get excited about the play. "Now, I'll have part one written tomorrow. We can break for now and we'll decide the rest of the parts tomorrow, same time."  
  
Slowly, the students began to trickle out of the Lounge.   
  
***  
  
Tina rushed to the bathroom after rehearsal, tears welling up in her eyes. God, what was she going to do? He was going to base this whole play off of their lives, and it was breaking her heart. She thought she had made up her mind about him. She had been so wrong.  
  
Every time he looked at her, she could see the truth in his beautiful eyes. He loved her, no matter what. He was her poor court singer, and she was the haughty queen who would rather have money over love.  
  
But it wasn't what she wanted... what she wanted was to be free. Free to do whatever she wanted. She didn't want anyone holding her back.  
  
She gasped as the realization hit her that no one WAS holding her back, except herself. She was always the one who was forcing herself to hide her feelings, to blend in, to be popular. No one else. A tear slipped down her face. God, what had she done? She had frozen her own heart, just to be popular and feel like she was wanted. But Chris wanted her for who she was, not who she tried to be. Why hadn't she realized it sooner?  
  
Well. Maybe this queen's heart could be melted after all. She only hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
***  
  
Chris didn't work at the Rhythm that night. He was far too busy. He spent the entire night hunched over his keyboard, filling pages with dialogue and stage instructions, trying to put down in words what he saw in his mind. As he concentrated, he tried not to think about Tina or the upcoming Senior Prom. He would give anything to take Tina, but... it would never happen. She wouldn't go with him. He might as well forget it.  
  
There was a little over a month left before Prom would be here. He needed a date, and he knew he wouldn't get Tina. There was only one other possibility. After a moment's hesitation, he picked up his phone and dialed. A familiar voice answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi..." He took a moment to assure himself that this was the right thing to do. It was. After all, he couldn't become a monk just because Tina wouldn't go out with him. "Nina?"  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT 


	9. Chapter Nine: Mixed Emotions

Chapter Nine: Mixed Emotions  
  
Author's Note: Well, I apologize for hooking up Chris and Nina for Prom, at least for a bit. But, hooked up they are, until further notice. Forgive me, most wonderful readers. Dedicated to Hannah-nita, because she was so frighteningly threatening in her last review. :-) Sorry it took so long, dahlings.  
  
***  
  
The days went on. Chris remained insanely busy. Business was booming at The Rhythm and Harold insisted that he work, not matter what his school life was like. So after setting up before opening, Chris would find a corner of the bar and work non-stop till closing on the play, Henry sitting silently beside him.  
  
But the work paid off- the play was going spectacularly. Henry had been right- Matt was a wonderful actor, as was the Argentinean. And Tina! My God, she was amazing. She put raw emotion into every word and gesture. Acting came as naturally to her as breathing.  
  
A change had come over her since the day of tryouts. She seemed to spend less and less time with Mike and more talking with Chris about the play. She smiled more, laughed more, and in general seemed more... free.  
  
He shook his head. Women. He would never understand them.  
  
One night when Henry had called off sick, Nina slid into the empty seat next to him at the bar, glancing at the thick pile of papers in front of him. "How's it going, Shakespeare?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm no Shakespeare."  
  
She rubbed his arm affectionately. "Sure ya are, doll. I've heard people talking about this Big Secret thing. It's gonna be a hit, thanks to you."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, doll." She gazed out at the dance floor below. "Hey, ya wanna dance?"  
  
"I don't know... I have a lot of work to do by tomorrow."  
  
She stood, tugging playfully at his hand. "It's just one dance. Besides, we're going to need to get some practice, aren't we?"  
  
He looked up at her. She wore a form-fitting strapless black dress with an asymmetrical hem that went diagonally from her right knee to her left upper thigh. Her hair was twisted into an elaborate twist with loose tendrils curling around her face. She looked... beautiful, he admitted. "Okay," he gave in, allowing her to lead him down the stairs.  
  
She led him to the center of the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without any hesitation, she pressed herself against him, swaying slowly with the rhythm of the music. Her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him closer. And, he suddenly realized, he didn't mind. He surrendered the last of his reserves and lost himself in her fiery kiss.  
  
***  
  
Harold allowed Chris to stay at The Rhythm long after closing. He sat upstairs a t the bar, Nina's arm linked through his. She planted little kisses on his neck and shoulders as he worked on the script. "I don't know what to do at the end."  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, her now-loose hair tumbling down in soft waves. "What, doll?"  
  
"After the queen realizes her love for the court singer... I don't know what to do next."  
  
"Well... he has to find out."  
  
"Who?  
  
"This idiot king. He has to find out about the two."  
  
"Okay... but how?"  
  
Nina wrapped a tendril of hair around her finger as she contemplated. "Umm... one of the queen's maid servants could tell him because of her jealousy."  
  
He stared at her. "That's perfect!" He kissed her gently. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Shakespeare." She smiled to herself. "Take that, Tina." She nuzzled his cheek. He was hers now. And she would use him to get to what she really wanted- Mike.  
  
***  
  
It was now the day before opening night. Dress rehearsal was in utter chaos. Costumes were missing, nerves were frayed, tempers were high, and lines were forgotten. The Argentinean actually fainted in the middle of one of his lines. Chris leapt from his seat. "Honestly, amigo, this is impossible!"  
  
Tina touched him on the shoulder, preventing him from taking out his aggression on the cast. "Chris... they need a break."  
  
She was right, he knew. "Half hour break, everyone!" he called. "We'll meet back here at five." There were several appreciative cheers of approval as the auditorium began to empty. Chris made his way over to where Henry was busy painting the sets. He was about to ask his diminutive friend to go with him to eat when Tina spoke to him again.  
  
"Would you care to join me for an early dinner, Monsieur Director?" She flashed him an amazing smile. "My treat." Chris glanced back at Henry and she added, "Henry can come too. We haven't had much chance to talk lately, have we Henry?"  
  
The painter struggled to his feet. "It is twue, Tina. Unfortunately, I have much work to do. You'll have to make do with Cwis."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose I'll manage." She headed towards the door, glancing back over her shoulder. "Chris? Are you coming?"  
  
He glanced back at Henry, who gave him an encouraging wink as he hobbled over to a can of paint. With a smile, Chris hurried to join Tina at the door. He slid his arm through hers. "Let me escort you to the royal VW Bug."  
  
"No, I'm driving. We'll take my Mustang."  
  
He mock-frowned at her. "I hate you, you know."  
  
"I know." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But please, dahling, don't hate me because I'm beautiful," she paused and glanced at him. "Or, in your case, because I have a Mustang."  
  
He elbowed her gently. "Don't flaunt yourself."  
  
"I can't help it!" She broke away from him, twirling across the parking lot.  
  
Shaking his head, he gazed after her. What had come over her the past few weeks? One day she was Ice Queen and the next she was practically giddy. For a moment, he regretted asking Nina to the dance, but quickly pushed the idea away. It was the right thing to do. Tina didn't want him.  
  
He followed her to the car. "Very nice," he commented.  
  
"Why thank you. Daddy got it for me for my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"No... you're obviously not spoiled. If you were you'd have a chauffeur and a stretch limo. But you probably keep those at home, don't you?" he taunted her jokingly as he climbed in the car.  
  
She tried to look indignant. "How dare you insult me! I'll tell my personal manservant on you. His name's... Warner," she made up. "He's big and tough. He could take you."  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared. Really."  
  
She laughed. "Sonic's sound good?"  
  
"Perfect. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Tina tried to keep herself under control. She'd gotten him alone, but now what? She wasn't exactly the take-control type who would ask a guy to a dance. The best she could do was skirt around the question and try to get him to ask her. "So," she started, after swallowing a bite of burger. "You going to Prom?"  
  
"Uh..." He froze. He couldn't tell her about Nina. She would hate him... of course, she would find out anyway... but why spoil the moment now? Things were going so well between them. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Why not?" She glanced at him, adding, "No date?"  
  
"That's not the reason. I'm not much for dancing," he lied.  
  
"Really? You were quite good when I danced with you at The Rhythm."  
  
"Yeah, well... I have my moments, I guess. Are you going?" Change the focus back to her, that was the plan... good idea, Chris, he told himself.  
  
"I haven't decided either."  
  
That was a surprise. If he had been a cartoon, he probably would've done a double take right about then. "Wow... I thought you'd go with Mike. You two are still dating, right?"  
  
"You could say that, I guess." She shrugged as she sipped her Diet Coke. "I guess you could say I'm finally seeing the light about him... or wanted to see the light. I've seen it for a while, I've just ignored it."  
  
"Ignored what?"  
  
"Who he is. He's a jerk... I was an idiot to ever want to stay with him, especially with the reasons I had." She turned to him. "I'm so sorry, Chris... about everything. I was..."  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. You helped me realize what I really wanted..." She stared into his eyes, letting her sentence trail off.  
  
Chris swallowed... hard. This was not turning out the way he had wanted, at all. Tina was here, waiting for him to say what he wanted to so badly. But the image of Nina hovered constantly in the back of his mind. Would she really mind? It wasn't like they were dating... exactly. Sure, they had kissed, but there was no commitment. Right?  
  
He reached out and ran his hand over her cheek, cupping her chin in his hand. "I always knew what I wanted, Tina."  
  
END CHAPTER NINE 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Show Must Go On

Chapter Ten: The Show Must Go On  
  
Author's Note: The angsty confrontation you've been waiting for! The roles switch a bit, but it follows the movie a bit more closely for a while. Thanks to all my wonderfully spiffy reviewers. What would I do without you? Also, my apologies to Starchild. I don't mean to be bad and evil... *sniffle* Ah well, you can always hope for a happy ending!  
  
***  
  
"I always knew what I wanted, Tina." He paused, dreading what he would say next. Still, he couldn't keep chasing impossible dreams. And Tina was a dream that was out of his reach. "But... things have changed."  
  
Tina drew away from him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I tried, Tina. You didn't want me."  
  
"But..." Her eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." He wadded up his trash and tossed it into the garbage can. "Let's get back to school."  
  
"No!" She whirled towards him. The queen and the court singer end up together! It says so in the script. And you can't just change that!"  
  
He stared coldly back at her. "I'm the writer. I can do what I want. And I'm changing the ending. I don't like the ending we have. It should be different, more... realistic. The court singer finally realizes how foolish he is to try to pursue the cold-hearted queen and instead falls for the lowly but beautiful maidservant who gave them away to the king. They run away together, leaving the queen alone with the wealth and power she loves so much."  
  
She stared at him, fat tears rolling down her face. "Chris... I want you. Not Mike or popularity... you."  
  
He forced himself not to meet her eyes. "Maybe you should have realized that a while ago." He paused before giving the final blow. "I'm going to the dance with Nina."  
  
The name hung in the air like a bad smell, so potent he could almost taste it. "Nina," she whispered. "I see. The lovesick court singer turns to a slut maidservant to satisfy his heart." She wiped away her tears and started the car. "I had told Mike that I wanted to break up, but I think he'd be only too glad to take me back." She sent him a piercing glare. "Some people can appreciate what they have."  
  
He didn't respond. His silence was more unbearable than any biting comment would have been. But she wouldn't cry again. Not in front of him. No matter how much her heart was breaking inside, her smile still stayed on. "The show must go on," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
The cast rehearsed all night to perfect Chris' new ending, which closed with the court singer and the maidservant professing their undying love while the haughty queen sat alone in her room, surrounded by her riches.  
  
Finally, at 10:30, Chris was able to be persuaded that the new ending would be perfect for the next night. He gave in, allowing the cast and crew to finally go home. Tina stared after Chris as he walked to the back of the stage to greet Nina, who had slipped inside the doors in time to catch the final rehearsal of the last scene. "A new ending, Shakespeare?"  
  
He kissed her. "Yeah, I didn't like the old one. It was too... fairy tale-ish. Nothing ever ends like that."  
  
Nina managed to cast a smirk over her shoulder at Tina before slipping through the auditorium doors with Chris, her arm linked in his.  
  
Tina couldn't bear it. She raced down the aisle after him, determined to do whatever it took to get him back. "Chris!" she shouted, tears threatening to spill down her face. "Chris!" She burst out of the doors into the rain, not noticing that Mike was standing near the door. She screamed after the departing VW Bug, "Chris!"  
  
She jerked as a hand gripped her shoulder. "Hey, babe." Turning, she saw Mike towering over her, a crooked smile on his face. "Guess you weren't looking for me, huh?"  
  
"Mike, no... listen to me."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't need to listen."  
  
"Please... I didn't mean what I said... I want to be with you. It's always been you."  
  
"Those are nice words, babe, but not quite as convincing as the name you were yelling just now." He sneered. "Is that who you wanted over me? That Geek-in-Training? I thought you had better taste, Tina."  
  
She trembled. "No, Mike... I don't want him. Just you."  
  
"Liar!" he screamed in her face, drawing back his hand to slap her. The blow sent her reeling backwards, her cheek burning with the impact. She huddled in the place she fell, her wet hair streaming over her face. He smirked at her. "I'll pick you up on Friday at six for the dance, okay babe?" Her only response was a strangled sob, which caused him to smile. "I'm glad we decided to get back together."  
  
She hardly dared to move, even after the sounds of the car engine died away. Her cheek hurt like hell, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it were broken. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to lay here and sink into the muddy ground and die. What use was anything now?  
  
She still didn't move minutes later when she heard the door open and a familiar limping gait approach her. Henry was finally leaving after finishing the sets. He knelt by her, touching her gently. "Tina? Awe you awight?"  
  
"Yeah," she murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Her mascara was smeared both from crying and the rain. She touched her cheek gingerly, then winced.  
  
"Wet me see." With a soft, fluttering touch, Henry's fingers surveyed the damage done by Mike. "Not bwoken, howeva you'll have a bwuise."  
  
"It's okay. Makeup will cover it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Chris chose Nina over me... and Mike knows that I love Chris. He hit me."  
  
"Cwis?"  
  
"No... he would never do that. Mike did it." She looked up at Henry. "Why don't we talk anymore?"  
  
He ignored the question, getting to his feet. "I'll take you home, come on."  
  
"It's my fault, isn't it? I got too good for you... or so I thought."  
  
He offered his hand. "Come on. A stowm ith bwewing. You need to get out of the wain."  
  
"Answer me, Henry. You used to be my best friend... I ruined that, didn't I? It's all my fault. I was so determined to be popular..." She stared into his dark eyes. "I hurt you, didn't I?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Tina. Ith was no one's fault. Come on."  
  
She struggled to her feet, following the limping midget across the parking lot to his car. He helped her inside and got a blanket out of the backseat, laying it across her. After he climbed into the car, she looked at him earnestly. "I'm sorry, Henry. For everything."  
  
"There's nothing to be thorry about."  
  
"Then thank you." They fell into silence as Tina shivered under the blanket.  
  
Henry broke the silence after several minutes of driving. "He loves you, Tina. I know he does."  
  
"Sure, Henry." She stared out the window with a sigh. "But I've ruined everything. The only thing left to get through is tomorrow night. The show must go on, right?"  
  
He looked at her sadly as he pulled up to her house. "Wight, Tina. The thow must go on."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again, Henry."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine. Thanks." She shut the door and hurried into her house, anxious to escape the oncoming storm. But the storm had already broken, leaving her heart shattered and vulnerable. But the show would go on, no matter what.  
  
END CHAPTER TEN 


	11. Chapter Eleven: On with the Show

Chapter Eleven: On with the Show  
  
Author's Note: This chapter marks the return of Aunt Kara! Yay! Thanks to ALL my reviewers, especially for Chapter Ten. I'm so very very glad that you like my little interlude with Henry and Tina. I liked writing it... Henry's so cute! And Storm and Norah, your reviews always make me smile and feel so happy, so you two get to share the dedication of this chapter!  
  
Also, Di Casablanca one of Kara's characters from her wonderful story Ecstasy (go read it!), is mentioned in this chapter. I'm giving Kara full credit, though without permission for the moment... I've asked, but her internet usage has been restricted right now so I don't know when she'll reply. Karita dear, if you mind my using her, let me know and I'll edit it out, no problem.  
  
One more note... yes, Frankie, you can save this on you computer to make it easier for you. Thanks for asking.  
  
***  
  
The show did go on. Opening night was an immense success. The crowd was standing-room only, making the play one of the most popular productions ever. But that knowledge somehow didn't make Chris any less gloomy. He responded to any and all compliments and congratulations with an unintelligible grumble.   
  
Tina was distant as well. Her bruise had indeed been covered up by makeup, but it didn't hide the scars on her soul. She performed beautifully, probably the best she had ever done. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. At curtain call, amidst thunderous applause, she quickly walked out and bowed, her fake smile quickly fading as her eyes fell on Chris in the front row.  
  
After the performance, she quickly changed and hurried home in the rain, which had not stopped since the night before. She didn't want to join the rest of the cast for the traditional going-out-to-eat. All she wanted to do was go home.  
  
Chris didn't join the cast either. He muttered a lame excuse about schoolwork to anyone who asked, including Nina, and headed to The Rhythm, where he sat at the bar, attempting to forget his problems by consuming large amounts of alcohol. Six beers later, Kara found him. She wore all black, including her fishnet stockings, save for her favorite red beret.  
  
She slid onto the stool next to him. "Why so glum, chum?" He muttered something at her before taking another long swig. "What's that?" she responded. "I couldn't hear you around the mouthful of beer."  
  
"Go 'way," he slurred, glaring at her.  
  
"My, what a look. You really are quite pleasant when you're drunk. You should try it more often. It'll be a hit... the girls will love it." She clucked her tongue at him in reproach as she propped her elbows on the counter. "Now tell Auntie Kara what's the matter." She grinned. "You know you want to, all the other kids are doing it."  
  
He buried his head in his arms, moaning. "Kara..."  
  
"I'm not leaving, so you might as well tell me. I get annoying fast, especially once your hangover starts to set in."  
  
He groaned, finally giving in. "She hates me."  
  
"Ah, a girl problem. The sum of all fears." She scooted closer. "Go on. Who hates you and what did you do?"  
  
***  
  
Tina sat alone in the basement in front of her TV, surrounded by Kleenex, sobbing at the end of An Affair to Remember. "See?" she sniffed. "They ended up together... they had a happy ending... they had love..." She blew her nose loudly. "Cary Grant didn't run off with some SLUT to Prom..." Angry, she thrust the Kleenex at the TV screen.  
  
Switching off the movie, she watched the latest annoying informercial for OxyClean. "Dammit, it's all my fault... dammit, dammit, dammit!" This time she chucked the whole Kleenex box at the TV, nailing the OxyClean guy right in the head. If she hadn't been so miserable, she might have cheered.  
  
But miserable she was, so she collapsed against the pillows, her elbow hitting the remote control. It switched to a music channel, where a voice-over announced, "Next is the late Di Casablanca, with 'Goreki.'"  
  
Soon, a haunting voice filled her ears, singing sadly, "If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear, for I've never known completeness like being here... wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming... ends."  
  
Her breath caught in her chest. That was it. That was exactly how she felt. Except her dreaming had ended the moment Chris had walked out with Nina. She choked back a sob as the image came back to her of Nina's smirking triumph. But to Tina, it hadn't been a contest. She loved Chris, she knew now... she loved him more than anything. She would give anything, do anything, to be wrapped up in his warmth, to feel his breath on her skin.  
  
She glanced at the Prom dress hanging in the corner, radiantly dazzling with sparkles and beads. Prom was in two days... It was the dance she was meant to go to with the man she truly loved. It was supposed to be the best night of her high school life, but she had a sinking feeling that it would be her worst. She knew what Mike wanted... nothing but her body. To him, she was nothing but a mindless slut. For so long she hadn't minded the stereotype, but then again, she hadn't known better. Chris had showed her what love could truly be like... pure and innocent. But that was gone. She was Mike's now.  
  
She clutched the pillow close as hot tears spilled from her eyes. Her tortured soul ached inside of her with a pain that seemed to never end. Finally, at two a.m., she had cried herself into a dreamless sleep with the thought that it was all her fault.  
  
***  
  
"So you see, it's all my fault," Chris finished, staring forlornly into his glass. "She wouldn't want me back if I begged. She has Mike, after all. He's everything she ever wanted."  
  
"Now, Chris," admonished Kara. "Girls are complicated and confusing creatures. Believe me, I know. We say one thing and mean another, and sometimes we don't even know what we mean. When Harold first asked me to marry him, I said no. I said that I hated him, that I never wanted to see him again. I stormed out of his house, swearing to never come back. But you know where I was the next day?" She paused, waiting for Chris to ask.  
  
With a sigh, he complied. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was right back on his doorstep, begging him to take me back. I was confused, Christian McDeere, confused and scared. The thought of someone really loving me for who I was frightened me more than the possibility of living a life without love. And a life without love is a terrible, terrible thing. You'd better realize that now."  
  
"So what, you think she's on my doorstep now?"  
  
Kara shrugged. "Possibly. Or possibly she's at home, crying herself to sleep."  
  
He forced a laugh. "I doubt it. She's probably out with Mike." He spit out the name like it was poison. "She's probably fucking him now, laughing at that silly writer who she tricked into loving her."  
  
She gripped his hand as he raised it to take another drink of beer. Her voice was severe, the first time he'd ever heard it that way. "That's quite enough for one night, Christian. And you watch what you say. I might just slap you if you were my boy, for saying that. Very few women try to trick men into falling for them, and the ones that do should be ashamed to call themselves women. We have a name for girls like that- bitches." She let go of his hand, relaxing. "I very highly doubt that this Tina of yours tricked you. From what you told me, she just needed to sort out her feelings. Love is a scary thing, Chris. Not everyone is ready to jump into it as quickly as you are."   
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
She stood, moving behind the bar to gather up his glasses and dump them in the sink. "You've both said and done some things you probably regret. You, being the man in this relationship, should take the first step to apologize. Do something to make her see that you really do care about her. Buy her a present..."  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
She waved her hand as if dismissing the very idea. "No, not flowers. Something nicer than flowers, something that lasts longer... something from the heart." She wiped off the counter, pausing to kiss him on the cheek before leaving. "Just think about it. You're a smart boy, you just need a little womanly advice." She smiled as she walked away. "You'll make the right choice, Chris. Don't worry."  
  
He stared after her. "Thanks, Aunt Kara."  
  
"Don't mention it, doll, but I'll take it personally if you and your girl don't hook up before summer."  
  
He smiled for the first time that night. "I'll work on it." He sat there long after she left, trying to come up with something he could do to gain Tina's forgiveness. It had to be something really, really good...  
  
As he left The Rhythm at three-thirty in the morning, the idea hit him for the perfect apology present. All he had to do was find it. Of course, that might take awhile. But if it worked, it would be well worth it.  
  
END CHAPTER ELEVEN 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Black Eyes, Blue Tears

Chapter Twelve: Black Eyes, Blue Tears  
  
Author's Note: I don't know when this fic is going to be over... it never ends! Actually, there will probably only be a few more chapters now... we're approaching the end. *sniffle*  
  
Another angsty chapter... darker than most.  
  
***  
  
The last performance went smoothly, even more so than the first night. Of course, that was because the Argentinean hadn't fainted behind stage seconds before he was supposed to be on, like he had opening night. After the cast call, everyone seemed ready to go home and relax before Prom the next night.  
  
Everyone, that is, except for Tina. She had accepted her fate, but still couldn't find the strength to face it. She stared after Chris' car as he drove away, Henry standing by her side. "He hasn't spoken once to me," she noted mournfully.  
  
Henry patted her hand. "It will work out, Tina."  
  
She gave him a sad half-smile. "You keep saying that. How are you so sure?"  
  
He placed a hand on his chest. "I feel it in hea'."  
  
"Thank you, Henry." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I've gotta go now. Mike's expecting me at his house." She shuddered suddenly at the thought, but when Henry looked worriedly at her, she just smiled. "Getting cold out here, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeth." He watched her with sad eyes as she ran off towards her car, then slowly made his way to his own. He had a bad feeling about tonight, but he couldn't quite place why. Something was going to happen. There was a different sort of storm brewing tonight.  
  
***  
  
Satine pulled up in front of Mike's house a half-hour later. She ran to the front door, clutching her bag of clothes to change from her costume. Mike opened the door a few moments after she rang the bell. With a crooked smile he pulled her inside, pinning her against the wall and kissing her deeply. He tongue invaded her mouth and she fought the urge to retch, kissing him back instead.  
  
He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "My parents aren't home tonight, baby. I've got champagne." He gestured to the huge fireplace. In front of the burning fire was a black leather couch. Two classes of champagne sat on a table next to it.  
  
"Sexy," she purred. "Let me get changed, love. This costume is awful."  
  
"I agree. Hurry back, babe." He smacked her rear end as she passed, then went over to the table and took a long swig of his drink, refilling it from a bottle on the floor. He turned to stare into the fire, watching the dancing flames that reminded him quite strongly of Tina's hair.  
  
***  
  
Tina stared into the mirror, fighting back more tears. She wore a form-fitting black skirt and a low-cut sleeveless top. Her vibrant red hair fell down in rippling waves around her. She played with a curl nervously. He wanted sex. Tonight.  
  
She almost laughed at herself. She sounded like a virgin. It wasn't like she hadn't slept with him before, after all. It wouldn't be any different than the last time. Why was she so worried? "Chris..." How could she do this to him?  
  
Do what to him? It wasn't like they were a couple! They'd never even dated. They kissed. Wow. What was a kiss anymore? She was Mike's girlfriend, she shouldn't feel guilty for sleeping with him? She wasn't cheating on anyone.  
  
She touched up her makeup to hide the circles under her eyes that came from crying herself to sleep the night before. She took a deep breath and noticed that her hands were shaking. God, what was wrong with her?! Just get in there and get it over with!  
  
She left her stuff in the bathroom, smoothed her skirt, and made her way to the living room. Mike stood by the fireplace and looked up as she glided into the room. She smiled, speaking airily. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."  
  
He stared at her. "Not at all." He seated himself on the couch, motioning for her to join him. "Champagne?" he offered.  
  
"Thank you." She clutched the glass. Within a minute, the bubbling liquid was gone, and her hand stopped shaking. He refilled the glass with a smile.  
  
He scooted closer to her. "How was the performance?" From the direction of his stare, he seemed more concerned with her chest than the performance."  
  
"It went well, thanks. I missed you," she lied.  
  
"Missed you too." Somehow, he got closer to her with every word. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her roughly. She forced herself to return his kisses and surrender her body to his forceful hands. She stared over his shoulder as he kissed her, wishing to be anywhere but here... wishing to be with Chris.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and tugged her shirt over her head. His lips began to make a trail down her neck, kissing her alabaster skin, caressing her collarbone. She shuddered with disgust, but he mistook it for desire. "I know you want me, babe, I know."  
  
No you don't, she thought. No one knows. Mechanically, she began to undo his shirt, revealing his muscled chest. Once, she had thought of it as a turn on. Not anymore. She ran her hands over him, trailing her nails across his tanned skin. How much more would she be able to fake?  
  
He shrugged off his shirt and turned so that she was now under him as he continued his trail of kisses. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "No," she whispered.  
  
He stopped, glancing up at her. "What did you say?"  
  
She sat up, pulling away from him to the corner of the couch. "I said no." Her voice was a bit more confident.  
  
"What's wrong, babe? I've got protection." She didn't answer. "I told you my parents aren't coming home. No one will know." He reached for her again, but she pushed away his eager hands.  
  
"No." She stood up, reaching for her top.  
  
He grabbed her arm, bending it roughly backwards and pulling her back onto the couch. "Don't you tell me no, bitch."  
  
Her breath caught. "Mike..."  
  
"You're mine!" His voice was low and calm. "You'll do what I tell you to."  
  
"Let me go, Mike... you're hurting me... Mike... please..."  
  
He forced himself on her, quickly pulling her skirt off. She whimpered underneath him, her eyes wide and frightened. He paused to take his pants off, and she bolted, running from the room. He screamed after her, thrusting the bottle of champagne at her. It shattered against the wall as it closed behind her.  
  
Quickly, he followed her, chasing her down the halls of the enormous house. She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going. Then her eye caught a phone in a bedroom. She ducked inside the door, shutting and locking it behind her. He pounded on the door, screaming at her as she dialed. She could think of only one person to call, and she prayed he was home. The phone rang once... twice... three times... the answering machine picked up.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she waited, shaking more and more each time Mike yelled at her. "Chris," she whimpered into the reciever. "Please pick up... please, Chris... I'm so sorry about everything... please help me... help... God, help me."  
  
The door burst open and within seconds, Mike was on top of her. He slammed the phone back down on the hook and picked her up bodily. He threw her down on the mattress of the bed and climbed on top of her. She tried to shrink away from him, sinking down into the bedding in the futile hope that the bed would simply swallow her up. It didn't.  
  
His hot breath smelled strongly of champagne as he brought his face within inches of hers. "No one's going to help you. You're mine."  
  
END CHAPTER TWELVE 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Day After

Chapter Thirteen: The Day After  
  
Author's Note: I apologize greatly for the long delay in this chapter. Between terrible Writer's Block that focused on this story and Fanfiction being down, I wasn't sure WHEN I would get this up. But here it is, at long last. I think it kindof sucks, but you can decide that on your own. Sorry guys, Chris does not save Tina. But, it still might all work out for the best in the end. You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
***  
  
Tina stumbled inside her door early the next morning, her eyes so swollen from crying that she could hardly see. She showered, trying to wash away the filth that she felt. It didn't work. Stepping out of the shower, a wave of nausea swept over her. She crumpled to the floor, grasping the toilet seat as she threw up.  
  
She had never felt so alone. She quickly dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide where his nails had dug into her skin and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. The phone rang, but she made no move to answer it. She didn't care who it was, didn't care about anything.  
  
The answering machine picked up, and a few minutes later she heard a concerned voice. "Tina?" She glanced up. "It's Chris... I, uh, got your message. Are you okay? What's wrong?" There was a pause. "Pick up if you're there." Another pause. "Call me... no, I'm coming over. I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
She froze. He couldn't come here... couldn't see her like this... She raced through the house, turning off lights and hiding any evidence that someone was home. As she heard the sounds of Chris' car approach the driveway, she collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. Her heart pounded against her chest as he knocked on the door. She was sure the noise was loud enough for him to hear, and pressed a hand against her chest in an attempt to quiet her beating heart.  
  
Just as she thought he was gone, his hesitant voiced called out, "Tina?" Something surged inside her at the sound, making her almost cry out to him in return. She longed for the comfort of his arms, the tenderness of his kiss... but no. She didn't deserve him. She was filth, totally beneath him. She always had been. He'd be better off without her. "Tina, are you there?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard his car finally pull away. "Goodbye," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Chris fidgeted as Kara adjusted his bowtie. She gently slapped his arm. "Stop squirming, you're acting like a toddler."  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Kara."  
  
"Nervous about your date?"  
  
He paused. Nina? He'd hardly thought about her since the phone call from Tina. He was deeply concerned about her, and tonight would give him the chance to see her and talk to her, to make amends.   
  
Closing his eyes, he pictured the scene. She would be dancing with Duke as he would walk across the floor, sidestepping couples until he got to her. Then he would tap Duke on the shoulder and say, "Excuse me," and then sweep Tina into his arms. He would tell her that he loved her and apologize for everything. Then, finally, things would be perfect.  
  
He smiled. "No, I'm not nervous. Just excited, I suppose."  
  
She grinned back at him. "Good. Now you have a good time tonight, you hear?" She nudged him playfully. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
A laugh bubbled from his lips as he headed out the door. "So that pretty much leaves my options open, doesn't it?" He dodged her playful smack and hurried down the steps. He couldn't wait to see Tina.  
  
***  
  
The Prom theme for that year was Indian Fantasy. The art students had sculpted waist-high elephants to place outside the doors, and everything was decorated with Middle-Eastern tastes. It was beautiful, really. Christian had to admit that Henry had quite outdone himself. He had been in charge of decorating, being the artistic type that he was. The backdrop for the king and queen was fabulous, depicting an Indian palace and the marketplace in front of it.  
  
He entered the room, escorting Nina on his arm. She was dressed in a stylish tango dress, her hair done up in an elaborate chignon. She looked stunning, but Chris could hardly bring himself to notice her. His eyes continually scanned the room for signs of Tina, but found none.  
  
Nina's touch on his arm brought him back to himself. "Baby, why don't we go sit down. Prom Court's about to be announced."  
  
"Sure." He soon found himself seated by a half dozen of Nina's cheerleader friends and desperately wishing he could have convinced Henry to come. He half-listened as Nina and the girls gossiping about the rest of the students, how horrible so-and-so looked or how so-and-so had condoms stashed in his back pocket for a little after-Prom fun.  
  
The lights dimmed suddenly, and a spotlight fell on the Master and Mistress of Ceremonies, who were dressed as a maharaja and his courtesan. The couple made their way down the center of the room to a podium off to the side of the stage. They welcomed everyone to Prom and said a few other meaningless things and told a few corny jokes that Chris didn't laugh at. Finally, they began to announce Prom Court.  
  
"The Princesses are..." began the maharaja, "Shelly Burke, Christina Wright, and Catherine Grace!" Applause broke out as the girls made their way to the front amidst cheers and congratulations. They were each given a glitter-lined sash to wear for the night.  
  
"And the Princes are..." said the courtesan, silencing the crowd, "Matthew Roberts, Steven Gillespie, and Jonathan Gonzalez!" The three were awarded for their victory in a similar fashion, and after a long pause, the Mistress of Ceremonies stepped forward, holding a crown. "And now, your Prom King for 2002... Michael Duke!"  
  
Mike pumped his fist in the air as he leapt from his seat. He gave high fives to his friends as he swaggered to the front to be crowned.  
  
The Master of Ceremonies stepped up to the microphone next, holding an elaborate tiara. "For the final piece of this royal puzzle, I am pleased to present your stunningly beautiful Prom Queen for 2002... Nina Aire!!"  
  
Nina pressed a hand to her mouth, in fake disbelief. Inside, she was gloating. She had won. Tina hadn't been Prom Queen... the bitch hadn't even showed up. And now, with Mike as King, she would finally get what she'd really been wanting... Mike.   
  
Chris gave her a smile as she stood to make her way up to the rest of them, and she blew him a kiss over her shoulder. But he didn't stay to see the speeches. Standing, he slipped through the crowd to the exit and stepped out into the reception room. Tina should have won, he knew it in his heart. But she wasn't here. Her voice still echoed in his head... "Help me..." She had needed him... but why hadn't she let him help her? He needed to do something to show her that he still cared.  
  
The sound of music brought him out of his reverie. Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor were serenading each other in a song about a love that would live forever, come what may. It was probably best to find Nina and ask her to dance. She was his date, after all.  
  
In the dark dance hall, it was hard to see anyone. He glanced around for her, then heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet. Not thinking, he opened the door and found Nina...  
  
Found her making out with Michael Duke, his hand up her dress and in nothing but his white shirt and boxers. She glanced at him as Mike worked at giving her a huge hickey. "Hey Shakespeare, wanna give us some privacy?"  
  
For a moment, all Chris could do was stare. The reality of it all settled heavily on his shoulders. This was all she had wanted him for, to bring Tina and Mike apart. That was all. He'd been a pawn, used and now thrown away, useless.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered, closing the door and letting himself disappear into the crowd of slowly dancing couples. The perfect end to the perfect night.  
  
***  
  
Tina had locked herself in her room, throwing random objects at the door whenever anyone tried to speak to her. The digital clock that now lay upside-down on the floor by the door read 11:30. Prom would be over by now. Chris had probably taken Nina out in the woods, where she had taken him, to make out and do God-knew-what-else. She didn't want to think about that.  
  
Burying her face in her pillow, she wanted to scream, but only a sob came out. Staring out at the sky, studded with diamond-like stars, she sighed. A perfect end to a perfect night.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTEEN 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Better Days Are Coming

Chapter Fourteen: Better Days Are Coming  
  
Author's Note: Once again, I come nearer to the close of another MR chapter story. There's only a very few chapters left, which makes me sad. I've grown to love the characters in this story and the life that they've taken on as they took over this story. I hope you have too. I hate this chapter... I had the most awful time writing it!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Bohemian Storm, my favorite TATD junkie! Thanks for the M&M's, they helped my muse crawl out from under her rock. Such a stubborn girl...  
  
***  
  
Montmartre High was abuzz with talk of Prom and the parties and get-togethers that happened afterwards. Whispered rumors circulated about the turn of events between Mike and Nina, few of which were true. But one fact remained, they were now definitely a couple. What a pair, thought Chris, the football captain and the head of the cheerleading squad.  
  
Rumors also spread like wildfire about the whereabouts of Tina on Prom night. Some said that Mike had dumped her on the side of the road on the way there, others claimed that she had stayed home because she knew she hadn't been voted Prom Queen and couldn't face the embarrassment. But when asked, the red-eyed former cheerleader only murmured, "I was sick."  
  
Classes were shortened that day for a twenty-minute assembly at the end of the day. Henry informed Chris that today was the day that the valedictorian and salutatorian were announced. Graduation was only a week away.  
  
Chris sat in the far corner on the bottom row of bleachers with Henry, since his friend couldn't climb the steps without wearing himself out. Together, they watched as the rest of Montmartre High filed in through the gym doors and took their places. Chris couldn't help but notice Satine as she sat alone in the top corner of the bleachers, her arms folded across her chest and her head bowed, her long hair falling partially across her face.  
  
"Why wasn't she there..." he murmured, half to himself.  
  
Sympathetic, Henry laid his hand on Chris' arm. "I'm thure there's an expwanation, Cwis. Just give her time."  
  
Silently, he nodded. It was sound advice, the type Henry often gave. For someone so small, he certainly knew a lot, especially about things he hadn't even experienced, such as love. Like he said, it was because he believed in them with all his heart. Maybe Chris should try that more often...  
  
He brought himself from his reverie as Mr. Warner, the principal, stepped in front of the students. "As you know," he began, "today is the day where we announce and congratulate the best of the best. In a few moments, we will be announcing both the salutatorian and the esteemed valedictorian of the class of 2002. Every one of you, but especially the senior class, should be very proud of the accomplishments of these two students. They have both worked very hard and have both contributed more than just their brains to this school. Now, to announce the names of these students, I give you the senior class advisor, Miss Roxanne Walsh."  
  
There was a round of unenthusiastic applause as Miss Walsh took the microphone from Mr. Warner. "Thank you. Now, I know you all are anxious to get this over with and get out of here, but I do want to take some time to talk about these two students." She paused as groans erupted from several students. "Deal with it, unless you'd rather go back to class. I'm sure we could arrange it." The groaning ceased abruptly.   
  
"Thank you. Now, I'd like to speak first of our salutatorian. It was a very close call between these two, almost too close to make. The salutatorian did just as good a job as our valedictorian, and as Mr. Warner said, he was not only smart, but helpful in other aspects as well. He is a wonderfully talented artist and has painted many of our sets for drama productions as well as dances. He also willingly volunteers to help out whenever help is needed, though he certainly doesn't have to. That's why I'm so very proud to present Henry Raymond Toulouse as your 2002 salutatorian."  
  
Chris turned to Henry, a broad grin on his face. His friend seemed stunned, and shook his head. "No, no..."  
  
He nudged him. "Go on, Henry. It's you! Congratulations!"  
  
Finally, Henry smiled. "Thank you, Cwis." With great effort, he hauled himself to his feet and hobbled forward. For the first time, there were no jeers of 'geek' or cruel taunts. There were respectful smiles from most of the students, and those who chose not to smile simply stayed silent. Chris, on the other hand, stood up and clapped as the principal hung the salutatorian medal around Henry's neck. Henry, his glasses knocked askew, grinned up at Chris, pure happiness in his dark eyes.  
  
"And now," continued Miss Walsh, "to conclude today's assembly. I couldn't begin to touch on the academic abilities of this student, but I can attest to her modesty. Having been a cheerleader for nearly four years, one would think that she would let the world know about her grades. But she never did. And we never knew until this year what a wonderful actress she was, as well. Well, she's got it all- beauty, talent, and smarts. But enough talking, why don't you see for yourself. Satine Campbell, get up here and take this medal!"  
  
For a moment, Chris was sure the world stopped. But it hadn't. Tina, his beautiful Tina, stood, as if in slow motion, and made her way down the steps. He couldn't believe it. Why had she never told him? Of course, he had known that she was smart. You couldn't help but notice. It was something in her eyes, some intelligent sparkle, that told the world that she was more than just a cheerleader. But somehow, very few people had seen that sparkle.  
  
He wanted to see that sparkle again.  
  
Somewhere, he heard Mr. Warner dismissing the students, but the announcement didn't register. All he saw was her. Satine bent and hugged Henry tightly, a small smile gracing her face. Then, for the briefest mom, her eyes met his. He wanted to stand up and shout out his love for her, to convince her that he would love her forever, come what may. But he remained frozen to his seat and could only stare back.  
  
And then, the wash of people seemed to overwhelm her, and the next moment, she was gone. Closing his eyes, he sunk back on the bleachers. "Stupid, I'm so frigging stupid!"  
  
Henry appeared beside him. "Thomthing's wong, Cwis."  
  
"With Tina?" He nodded in the affirmative. "I know. I want to talk to her, but she barely looks at me."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Just one." He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I'd given up on the idea, but I think I can make it work... you just have to help me."  
  
"Thure, Cwis, anything."  
  
"Okay... listen to me. I have a plan."  
  
END CHAPTER FOURTEEN 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Graduation Night Part O...

Chapter Fifteen: Graduation Night Part One  
  
Author's Note: Two more chapters left (including this one)!! *sniff* I'm gonna miss this story SO much... I adore Henry... I don't want it to end!! Anyway... this chapter is dedicated to the loverly Hannah (She's A Star), because she's oh-so-threatening. :-)   
  
By the way, I have over 200 reviews on this now... I can't believe it... *hugs all her reviewers, with extra hugs for Kate, Nor-nor , and Bohemian Storm* Thank you all so much for always reading and reviewing. You're the reason I keep writing...   
  
***  
  
The halls of Montmartre High were more crowded than usual, due to the addition of parents, siblings, friends, and long-lost relatives that had been invited to graduation. Seniors were identifiable by the tacky green robes that hid their more fashionable dresses and suits.  
  
Each senior seemed surrounded by family members, and Chris was no exception. Uncle Harold and Aunt Kara had been joined by Chris' parents and his little sister. Little Marie was running around in her new dress, singing the Barney song. Chris shook his head. Kids.  
  
His conversation with his parents was briefly interrupted by the arrival of Henry. The little senior looked even shorter in his gown, which almost covered his feet, even though it had been specially ordered. Introductions were made where needed, then Henry glanced up at Chris. "Evwything's weady."  
  
"Thanks, Henry." He grasped his friend's hand. "I mean it. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Don't mention..." He was cut off as Chris bent and abruptly hugged him. He embraced him. "I know evwything will work out, Cwis. I feew it."  
  
"Hope you're right."  
  
The two were interrupted by Marie, who had skipped over, her blonde pigtails bouncing everywhere. "Hewwo," she greeted them in her childish lisp, peering curiously at Henry. "Awe you a thenior?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"But you're so thort!" She stared at him a moment longer. "Like me."  
  
Henry grinned. "Yeth, like you."  
  
Her blue eyes lit up. "Cwis, he talks like me too!"  
  
Chris almost laughed. Marie had found herself a friend. She was also a bit on the small side for her seven years, due to a prolonged sickness as a toddler. She was also attending speech therapy class, speech school as she called it, to help her with her lisp. He wondered what would happen if Marie had been several years older. The two might have made a cute couple. The idea made him chuckle.  
  
By now, relatives and friends had begun to file into the gymnasium to take their seats, while the seniors drifted down the hall one last time before they got to receive their diplomas.   
  
Chris and Henry walked together to where the seniors were meeting. It would be their last night at the school. They had returned to Montmartre High one last time. Who knew what would happen in the days, weeks, months, and years following tonight? Maybe they would remain friends, but maybe they would drift apart. But tonight, they were still together, walking through the same halls that they had all year, reliving memories and emotions that had once seemed so important.  
  
But really, all that mattered was the future, and what he had learned. He had learned about love. Over the years, he would forget the dates, places, and figures that he had learned in high school, but he would always remember the lessons in love. He would remember Tina's scarlet hair, hair as firey as her temper. He would remember the kiss they had shared, the arguments that had raged between them, the sadness in her sweet eyes. And he would remember how he had finally realized that you couldn't fight love, not with all the strength in the world.  
  
He had finally learned the greatest lesson of them all- that the greatest thing you would ever learn was just to love, and to be loved in return.  
  
It was so simple, he didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. They had all made mistakes, but you had to forgive and move on. You had to make things right again. And tonight... tonight he would make things right again, no matter what it took. Because he couldn't live without Tina. He had come to that realization. She was his world, she had been from the moment he had seen her. She had captivated him like a diamond, a diamond that would never lose its sparkle. Their love was meant to be, he knew it. All he had to do was to convince Tina of the same.  
  
***  
  
No one laughed when Henry began his speech. No one snickered when he painstakingly made his way to the podium. After four years, he had finally earned his well-deserved respect, something he had never known until now.  
  
He spoke like a true artist, painting with his words. He spoke of the past, the present, and the future. He spoke of friendships that would never die, no matter how many miles were between the friends. For once, no one seemed to even notice that he spoke with a lisp. He was an equal, welcome in the ranks of Montmartre High students, despite the fact that he had to stand on a stool to see over the podium. None of that mattered anymore.   
  
It was their last night together as a class, he said, and he prayed to remember each and every one of them, and to remember only the good things, because the bad didn't matter anymore. He wished them his best on their travels across the world, wherever fate would lead them, and hoped to see them all again in the future.  
  
There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't touched by his words, or whose heart didn't break to see him limp down the steps back to his seat. Because Henry had a heart big enough for a giant, though it was contained in his tiny form, and it was the first time they had realized it.  
  
No one noticed that he had left an old, dog-eared book lying on the podium once he had left. No one, that is, except Chris, who smiled to himself as Henry turned around to wink at him. But his breath caught in his throat as Tina stood up to give the valedictory. It all came down to this.  
  
She approached the podium, her green gown swishing almost elegantly around her lithe legs and her red hair pouring out from under the green cap. He saw the confusion flicker over her face when she saw the book lying there, but she didn't think twice about it and started into her speech.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you all here tonight, on behalf of the class of 2002. Friends, family, classmates... we appreciate all the support you've given us over the past four years. But especially this year, our senior year. For many of us, it's been a rough year," she glanced up to see Henry mouthing to her 'the book,' and she finally looked down. She was sure her jaw dropped.  
  
The book's cover, though faded, still bore the words of the title. She ran a finger over the engraved letters, remembering a conversation from long ago. She could still see Chris' eyes sparkle as he teased her, "As you wish."  
  
~*~ "Okay, Westly."  
  
He glanced at her. "You watched Princess Bride?"  
  
"Of course, but the book is so much better."  
  
"It's my favorite!"  
  
"Mine too! I'd do anything to get the unabridged version..." ~*~   
  
The conversation seemed to echo in her head as she read the words. "The Princess Bride- Complete and Unabridged. S. Morgenstern's classic tale of true love and high adventure."  
  
She choked back a sob. He had remembered.  
  
END CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
Author's Note 2: It's been pointed out to me that the 'abridgment' of The Princess Bride is nothing but a stupid trick by William Goldman (thank you Kate and ChristineCS), but for this story, we're going to pretend that there IS actually an unabridged version by S. Morgenstern, even though he doesn't exist. He does now. Got it? Good. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Graduation Night Part T...

Chapter Sixteen: Graduation Night Part Two  
  
Author's Note: And here it is... the last chapter. *sniffle sniffle* I had SO much fun writing this, and I've been waiting to write this chapter for the LONGEST time. Hope you all enjoy it, despite the fact that it's a bit short. And... people have been asking for a sequel... I just don't know if I could do it... we'll see how things go. I did like Buffelyn's idea of a college sequel... hmm... I'll think about it.  
  
***  
  
He had remembered.  
  
For a moment, it was as if she couldn't breathe. All she saw was the book lying in front of her, and all she heard was Chris' voice. "It's about love... It's about love, overcoming all obstacles."  
  
She shook her head, remembering where she was. "Um... this year has been a rough year for many of us..." Her curious fingers had opened the book, discovering that the inside cover was filled with Chris' writing.  
  
'Dearest Satine,  
  
I never knew I could feel like this... it's like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, 'come back to me, and forgive everything.' Seasons may change- winter to spring- but I love you, till the end of time. Come what may, I will love you, till my dying day.  
  
Christian'  
  
The words were suddenly blurred by a splash of water from a teardrop that rolled down her porcelain cheek. She wiped at her eyes, then forced herself to look out into the audience. Her eyes fastened immediately on Chris. "It's..." she started again, "been a rough year. There's been a lot of confusion and... hurt feelings. We haven't been entirely honest with each other, when we should have been." There was a murmur of confusion from the audience, but she kept going.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without my friends. People walk through your lives all the time, but only the ones that matter leave footprints on your heart. Some don't even realize it until it's too late."   
  
Her voice cracked, and she looked down onto the podium once again. She had long since dropped the page that her speech was written on, but she wasn't going by her planned speech anymore. The faded pages of the book had flipped open further, and her eyes fell on something Westly said to Buttercup, 'We have true love. You think this sort of thing happens every day?' She shook her head. True love didn't happen that often, and yet, she had almost let it slip through her fingers.   
  
"I don't want it to be too late. Friends like the ones I... had... don't come around every day." She glanced first at Henry, then focused once again on Chris. "I... I..." She bit her lip. "This year has been rough... but it would have been so much worse if someone special hadn't decided to transfer to Montmartre High. But I didn't realize how special he was until recently. I can handle all the pain I've gone through... as long as that someone doesn't leave me, like I've left him."  
  
She wiped away more tears, noticing as Chris did the same. Stepping away from the podium, she forgot about everyone else in the room. All that mattered was Chris. "I love you, Christian McDeere. I love you."  
  
He stood, climbing across the other people in his row until he was in the aisle directly across from Tina. Slowly, he began to walk towards her. A smile broke out across her face and she dropped the microphone she'd been holding and broke into a run down the steps into his waiting arms.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered over and over.  
  
He smoothed back her curls. "Come what may?"  
  
"Come what may," she answered firmly, falling further and further into his embrace until neither noticed that the entire gymnasium had stood up and begun to applaud. Henry was standing on his seat, waving his cap and cheering as loudly as he could. This was the reason he believed in love, because of people like Chris and Tina. Because their love was a love that would live forever. He just knew it.  
  
END 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Author's Note: Well, I couldn't let it go without a little bit more... thank you all for always reading and supporting me through all sixteen chapters (and now an epilogue). Love ya all! Oh, and Kate... this epilogue's for you... you'll see why. *directs Storm to her latest chapter fic The Making of a Lady, and begs her not to take away her muse's M&Ms*  
  
***  
  
The Rhythm was reserved exclusively that night for the senior class. Caps and gowns had been discarded and everyone was celebrating. No longer were they high schoolers- it was time for the real world. But there was still time to party before they had to think about college and waiting jobs, at least for one last night.  
  
Chris and Tina had spent the night together, spinning and dancing their way across the dance floor. Chris ate up every twirl of her skirt, every bounce of her crimson curls, every sparkle in her eyes. And she couldn't get enough of his touch. Each time their hands met, a jolt of electricity seemed to course through her veins, and each caress seemed to burn her skin like fire. But she knew it was all part of being in love.  
  
She laughed as he dipped her low and then pressed her lips to his. It was one of a thousand kisses they had already shared that night. She had to make up for all those that they had lost over the past months. But it was worth it, she knew. Everything they had gone through had only been to bring them together so that they were inseparable. All their roads had led to love, a love that could heal any heartbreak, any loss, any amount of suffering.  
  
It seemed as if they had been dancing for only minutes when the clock struck three a.m. and the d.j. put on the last song of the night. Tina, who had been dancing with a group of friends, found her way back to Chris' arm as the first words drifted out over the crowd.  
  
"Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world..."  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other as she rested her head on his shoulder. In the balcony above, Uncle Harold stood with his arm around Kara's shoulders. "You think he's found the one, dearest?"  
  
She nodded. "I know he has, Harry. They're made for each other, you can just tell by looking at them."  
  
Harold seemed to contemplate this. "You think they'd name their first kid after me?"  
  
She poked him. "Of course not! They're naming her after me!"  
  
He kissed his young wife, slightly dislodging her beret from where it sat on her reddish hair. "Of course they are, dear. Of course." He looked out across the crowd, but spoke specifically about Chris and Tina when he said, "Everything's going so well."  
  
Also in the balcony, Henry sat with a drink in his hand, watching his friends with a smile on his face. The court singer and the queen had finally realized their love. It would make a good story to tell one day, he thought. It had everything you needed- heroes, villains, damsels in distress, and most importantly, true love.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a girl in a peasant dress sat down at his table. She had blonde-streaked brown hair down to her waist and had an 'artsy' look to her. "Hi," she said shyly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I don't know if you know me... my name's Catherine. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime..."  
  
***  
  
The song began to wind down, and, knowing the night would soon be over, Tina looked up into Chris' eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
"I know," she smiled. She ran a hand through his brown locks and began to sing along with the song. "I know who I want to take me home... I know who I want to take me home..." She kissed him deeply, then whispered into his ear. "Take me home."  
  
Hand in hand, they slipped out of the nightclub as the final strains of the song faded away.  
  
"Closing time... every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..."  
  
END 


End file.
